


夜袭扭蛋店！

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 潘西·帕金森在对角巷拥有一家魔法扭蛋店，但是今天她来到店里，发现这里一片狼藉——而唯一可以对此作出解释的店员坐在她面前，信誓旦旦地说昨天夜里发生了可怕的「夜袭扭蛋店」事件——他说的是真的吗？





	1. Chapter 1

        我知道你早就想辞退我，老板，就算我没有把店里搞得这么乱七八糟，你也迟早会辞退我。但是在你辞退我之前，我一定要为我自己辩白一下。说老实话，我知道你不会相信我，但是我保证我所说的这一切都是真的！不信的话，你可以给我喝吐真剂。

        你一定要相信我，在经历过昨夜之后，我是多么希望找到一个人来吐露一下事实的真相。如果我不和你说说的话，等我找到下一个可倾诉的对象，可能要等到我病入膏肓、我的主治医生出于同情来和我临终谈心的那一天，我会憋死的。所以我决定告诉你关于昨夜的一切。简而言之，事情就是这样： **昨天，救世之星哈利·波特出现在了我值夜班的扭蛋店里！**

        我知道，这个听起来很没有可信度，因为每天都有一百二十个人在报纸上宣称他们见到了哈利·波特并且和他讲了话。但是你得相信我，我真的见到了哈利·波特！是真的哈利·波特喔！而且，而且，最重要的是：我见到了哈利·波特的男朋友——

        什么？你和我说哈利·波特是个直男？开什么玩笑，老板。我宁可相信神秘人其实是把扫帚！哈利·波特当然不是直男，哪个正常直男会留那种发型啊？我不是对你男朋友的发型有意见啦！我没有在暗示你男朋友是个GAY，老板！但是哈利·波特看起来真的不是很直。况且，况且我昨天亲眼所见他和一个金发男人在店里接吻。

        是接吻！没错！除非你把嘴和嘴黏在一起，并且互相拥抱着扭来扭去的动作叫做 **人工呼吸** 。

        你不要催我，让我慢慢讲。我先喝口咖啡好吧？老板？要加榛子酱的摩卡，榛子酱越多越好，谢谢你。好，现在我从头开始讲。昨天，你过来对我说，我是世界上最糟糕的店员，简直一无是处，所以你要安排我值夜班。插嘴问一句，老板，我到底哪里差劲啦？

        什么？你说我和每个顾客调情？这算是缺点吗？老板？我以为和顾客调情能够提高我们店的营业额的——好吧，对不起，我接着讲。因为你安排我值夜班，所以昨天晚上十点，我准时出现在店里，和上白班的克拉布交班，接下来我坐在柜台后，对着一排又一排扭蛋机发呆。

        你记得吧？老板？上个月，韦斯莱笑话商店推出了「救世之星」系列的玩偶扭蛋，我们进了好几台那机器。那机器里有各种各样的哈利·波特，基础款的是普通的小玩偶，和救世主一模一样的：戴眼镜、黑头发、绿眼睛，穿着最普通的霍格沃茨学生巫师袍，笑眯眯的那种。还有一些比较难抽中的款：骑火弩箭的、举着魔杖的、身上穿着麻瓜制服的、拿着坩埚和魔药的——噢！最稀少的款，最稀少的款应该是哈利·波特拿着一只纸鹤的手办，那个纸鹤可以飞起来，绕着公仔波特打圈圈。我为什么会知道这些呢，因为就在昨夜，我们店发生了不可思议的「夜袭扭蛋店」事件。

        插一句，老板，你知道为什么稀少款会被设计成这个吗？那个纸鹤有什么特别含义吗？喔！你说那个纸鹤是和平鸽的意思？Peace and Love？象征救世之星对巫师世界和平的贡献？哇喔！

        好，现在我要正式开始讲述 **「夜袭扭蛋店」** 事件了。大概在昨天晚上十点半吧，我发着呆、整整看完了一整版预言家日报娱乐版的时候，有一个金发男人闯入了扭蛋店。对，金发男人，大概发色和我差不多吧，那样的金发男人。老板你知道的，很少有成年人会来扭蛋店，更何况是在晚上十点半！所以我提高了警觉性。而且那男人进门的时候怒气冲冲，摔上店门的声音都格外响亮——店门没被摔坏啦！我保证！——然后那男人冲到我面前，问我：

        「你们这里有没有哈利·波特系列的扭蛋？」

        刚开始，我以为这是个哈利·波特的狂热粉丝，对偶像的激情冲昏了他的头脑，让他显得如此焦躁不安、暴躁易怒，于是我给他指了指我们的那几台扭蛋机。在得到我的指示后，他风一样冲了过去——甚至忘了要先从我这里换游戏币。

        你不要跳起来！老板！他换游戏币啦！我不会让他白白得到扭蛋的！冷静点！

        喔！我是不是忘了告诉你？那天预言家日报娱乐版的头条是 **「哈利·波特的秘密恋情」** 。你还记得几年前丽塔·斯基特曾经报道过的波特的初恋女友吗？那个中国女孩？昨天他们又被拍到一起去猪头酒吧啦！住宿区！是不是超劲爆？所以当时我猜测，那个金发男人是个哈利·波特的狂热粉丝，偶像恋情曝光总是会让极端粉丝伤脑筋，对不对？

        好吧，说回那个金发男人。他忘记换游戏币，所以又冲回了柜台，和我换了一大把游戏币。真的，老板，我从没有有见过这么阔绰的顾客——用足足一口袋加隆换了游戏币！不是纨绔子弟就是失去理智的粉丝，或者两者兼是，我当时是这么想的。接着，那个金发男人蹲到了哈利·波特系列的扭蛋机前，开始重复动作：投进游戏币，顺时针拧动旋钮，等待扭蛋从箱子里掉落出来。

        我承认，值夜班真的很无聊，所以我认认真真观察了那个男人玩扭蛋的全程。第一次，金发男人得到了一个基础款的哈利·波特，他把那玩偶举在自己面前，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝不知道说着什么。然后他把那个放进了口袋，又一次投入了游戏币，拧动旋钮。

        第二次他得到的仍然是基础款哈利·波特。但他好像不以为忤。一般来说，两次连续得到基础款扭蛋的顾客会咂嘴、皱眉、小声谩骂，总之不会像这样，郑而重之地将相同的基础款再收好。他把两个基础款哈利·波特放在一起，好像要让他们作伴似的。接下来就是重复的动作：金发男人投入游戏币，拧动旋钮，扭蛋掉出来，他把哈利·波特公仔们按种类一一放好。所以我才会知道哈利·波特系列扭蛋机的款式分布。

        在三十二次扭蛋之后，金发男人拥有了二十三只基础款哈利·波特，三只骑火弩箭的哈利·波特，三只举着魔杖的哈利·波特，两只穿着麻瓜学生制服的哈利·波特，以及一只拿着坩埚和魔药的哈利·波特。

         **他把一整个扭蛋机搬空啦！**

        他用了很长时间端详他脚边的三十二只哈利·波特。三十二只迷你公仔哈利·波特站在他脚边，挥动小小的魔杖、坐在牙签那么细的扫帚上打转、抱着麻瓜课本走来走去、被坩埚里溅出的魔药炸成鸡窝头。那景象还挺有意思的，简直比你一口气把一百张邓布利多的巧克力蛙画片放在一起，看他们各自挠鼻子、跳来跳去、用胡子编麻花辫还有意思。

        邓布利多真的会拿胡子编麻花辫，我不骗你！喔，有时候也会编蝴蝶结。这可是我男朋友和我讲的，他和邓布利多超级熟。啊，对，我有男朋友，我确实是GAY，怎样？邓布利多也是GAY！

        靠，我是不是不该说这个的？你别对记者们爆料吧，老板。

        喔，金发男人，我接着说。他就蹲在那里，手托着下巴，眼睛盯着那一堆哈利·波特。他可能自己没有意识到，但是在他看这些哈利·波特公仔的时候，他的眉头慢慢松开来，并且流露出了一种柔和的笑意。有几秒钟，我都怀疑他是个恋物癖，会拿起一个公仔波特放到嘴边亲吻。当然，他没有，他走到了我这儿：

        「我是不是还缺少几款？」他问我。

        于是我只好打开店里的进货单，找到韦斯莱笑话商店的产品详情目录页，开始寻找哈利·波特扭蛋机的介绍。「一共有六款！」我和他说，「你还少一只稀少款。」

        「稀少款是什么样的？」金发男人问我。

        我就把产品页展示给他看：稀少款是哈利·波特坐在课桌前，有只纸鹤在他身边飞来飞去打转的。金发男人低呼了一声：「为什么我抽不到这个？」

        「大概是因为这个扭蛋的掉落几率是百分之一。」我给他指了指说明书上的小字。「你大概要把我们店所有的扭蛋机都试一遍才可以。」

        金发男人显得很焦躁：「你们一定知道怎么才能拿到这个！我一定要拿到这个！」

        出人意料的事就在这时发生了——前一秒，金发男人还在和我一起看产品目录，嚷嚷着他要得到一个稀少款，下一秒，他突然抽出魔杖，抵在了我的喉咙上。老板，想想看吧，大半夜的，在一个鬼都不会光临的扭蛋店里，我被一个金发男人用魔杖抵着喉咙，而那个男人看起来就像个神经病。不瞒你说老板，我当时腿都在筛糠子似的抖，都快吓哭了。

        男人就不可以被吓哭啦？老板你在性别歧视吗？我告你Discrimination啊！

        「我一定要得到稀少款！」金发男人恶狠狠地对我说。

        所以，老板，你千万不要生气，我也是被逼无奈。一根魔杖抵在我的喉咙上，我能怎么办？我只好从柜台里拿出了修理扭蛋机时会用到的扭蛋机钥匙，哆哆嗦嗦地走到了剩下的几台哈利·波特扭蛋机旁边，打开了扭蛋机的后盖。扭蛋哗啦啦啦啦像水一样流出来，啪嗒啪嗒在地上滚来滚去—— **嗷！不要打我嘛，老板！我真的是被逼无奈！**

        在我把所有的扭蛋机后盖打开后，那个金发男人放开了我，开始专心致志地拆扭蛋。就在我准备递个猫头鹰给你汇报这件事的时候，更离奇的事出现啦！扭蛋店的门被「砰！」的一声被冲开，你猜进来的是谁？是哈利·波特！他穿着一件松松垮垮的运动衫和一条超短的短裤。 **他的腿可真好看，顺便说一下。** 他冲进来，直接扑向那个金发男人：

        「你又在发疯抢东西了！」

        他大声嚷嚷到。

        「不要多管闲事！哈利·波特！」

        紧接着，哈利·波特显示出了他作为救世之星、优秀傲罗的品质。他掏出了魔杖，高高举起，对着那个金发男人使出了一系列咒语，咱们的狭小店面内瞬间魔咒四溅。各色的咒语在家具之间撞来撞去，橱柜里的玩具都被震了下来。我赶紧躲到了柜台后面。在一阵噼里啪啦乱响之后，店里安静了下来。我偷偷从柜台后探出头去，却发现哈利·波特和那个金发男人抱在了一起：你说奇怪不奇怪？我都怀疑那个金发男人偷偷施了迷情咒魅力咒之类的。

        但总之，他们就是抱在了一起，还开始接吻了。那画面有点不堪入目。我偷偷看着，不敢出声。哈利·波特整个人缠在了那个金发男人身上。接吻的间隙他们嘟嘟囔囔说着一些话，我都记下来啦！他们说的是：

      **「那个女孩怎么回事？」「你为什么会送给那个贱人扭蛋？」「请你讲礼貌点！」「我讨厌韦斯莱红毛！」「我的扭蛋很受欢迎，到处都有人再买，所以她才会有的！」「我绝对不允许任何人买到你的公仔扭蛋，他们会对着那个想着你手|氵㸒|的！」**

        他们听起来是不是有点蠢？老板？我真的这么想的。不过我不敢发出抗议的声音，只能看着他们在一起亲热。我甚至觉得他们都忘记这店里还有个店员啦！因为他们开始互相抚摸，亲吻声变得更大了，发出了啵唧啵唧的声音。我当时真的好想哭啊，老板。我也是个GAY哎！我蹲在那儿，看着两个男人在那里发出GV一样的声音，我都要崩溃啦！不过还好，他们没有在这里当场做起来。他们一起幻影移形消失了。

        「砰！」的一声，店里又只剩下了我一个人。


	2. Chapter 2

老板，梅林作证，我说的这些可都是真的。还要点咖啡，谢谢。我真的不能再真啦！喝掉吐真剂我也还是会这么说的——榛子酱加太少了，老板，咖啡有点苦。所以，我觉的今天店里的这一片狼藉不应该怪我。要怪，你应该去找哈利·波特和他男朋友，把这笔账算到他们头上。不过那个金发男人都留下一口袋加隆啦，也不必要斤斤计较了吧。

什么？你说这些不够赔偿你店面的？操。老板，你这么一个破店面要这么多钱，你在开玩笑吧？等等，我怎么开始说脏话了。我有说你的店很破吗，老板？ **操，我怎么说漏嘴了。** 日喔，老板，你有没有觉得这咖啡有点不对头？我怎么觉得我的嘴有点麻、脑子也有点发烧啊？你这个蠢女人给我的杯子里加了什么东西？

哈利·波特？我当然认识哈利·波特。我认识得不能再认识啦！我连他的鸡鸡长什么样都知道——嘻嘻，粉色的，很可爱，有点弯，要我说。什么？你说你听的要吐了？那你就吐吧！你吐一点也许你那张蠢脸会变好看一些。诶哟！你干什么打我？！好痛啊！

好吧，没有金发男人半夜来扭蛋店。我撒了谎。也没有人拿着魔杖抵着我的喉咙。但是哈利·波特确确实实来过。而且从那个时间点开始，我的叙述基本是正确的：哈利·波特来到了扭蛋店，和金发男人接了吻。不过那个金发男人是我，老板。是我！当然只能是我！不然他还想找谁去接吻？我会把那家伙的鼻子打断的。真的。我不能忍受有别的人和哈利·波特搞在一起，我连别的人盯着哈利·波特看都会感到不爽。所以我才痛恨扭蛋，痛恨韦斯莱笑话商店，痛恨一切用救世之星做噱头搞促销的商品。它们给那些痴迷救世之星的傻逼们太多机会了，真的。

什么？你说我神经过敏？才不是呢！我告诉你吧，我亲眼见到过，亲眼见到过一个死变态——那是战争刚刚结束的时候，你还记得吧？魔法部印了好多哈利·波特的画报贴在对角巷里。有一次我亲眼见到过一个家伙站在对角巷的角落里，对着哈利·波特的巨型海报 **打飞机** 。真的。恶心死了。那家伙是个十六七岁的男孩儿，我敢打赌那家伙脑子里一定全是自己操干救世之星的样子。你能忍受这个吗？你能吗？只要有自尊心的人都不能忍受这个。

我？我是另一回事。虽然当时我也偷了——对不起——是擅自拿了很多哈利·波特的海报回家。我偶尔也对着那玩意打飞机啦。但是我和那个对角巷里的变态男孩绝对不一样！首先，我长得很帅，很好看。其次，哈利·波特喜欢我。基于这两点原因，我可以对着哈利·波特的海报 **打飞机** ，但是别人不行——你懂了吗？

扭蛋机确实是我打开的，扭蛋也是我拿出来的。因为我一想到有人会搜集一大堆公仔波特回家，对着那些动来动去的公仔手淫，就觉得要疯了。你有过这种苦恼吗？老板？喔，我忘了，你不会有我的男朋友这样魅力四射的伴侣。没有人会觊觎你的男朋友，你真幸福。但我，我就不一样了。我的男朋友是个大英雄，你明白吗？那种每天收到的情书要论斤来算的。走在路上，男人女人都死命用他们的眼神强奸他，恨不得用眼睛把他胸口的衬衣撕下来。我不夸张，我没有妄想症，真的。他就是那么受欢迎。

再来说说他的前女友们——啊，对，他有前女友。操他妈的。我恨他的那些前女友们。他的前女友们全是校花级别的，虽然我很不愿意承认，但确实是这样。谢谢你夸我好看，老板。但是我还是会紧张嘛。他可和女孩们睡过！我每次和他上床，一想到这个，就气得牙痒痒。我给他口的时候—— **口，就是口交，吹箫，blow job** ，你竟然没给你男朋友做过这个？就是我用嘴含住他的老二，使劲吸他，直到他整个人软得像被抽了筋，又哭又叫，让我快点操他为止。每到这个时候，我搂着他的腰，听他趴在我肩膀上喘气，呻吟，我就忍不住想，他的前女友们有没有给他口过？她们给他口的时候他是不是也是这样又叫又喘，声音甜得发腻，眼睛红彤彤的？他怎么能让别的人看到他这模样呢？想到这个我就气的要死。喔，还有，我操完他，问他我和他的前女友哪个把他弄得更舒服，他竟然想了老半天说 **「各有千秋」** 。

各有千秋个屁啊！他刚刚还用腿夹着我的腰，像个小妓女似的把屁股摇来摇去让我再用力点操他，屁股直往外冒水，口水黏糊糊粘了我一脖子，说他要不行了他要被我操死了要高潮了。现在他和我说「各有千秋」！你知道「各有千秋」是什么意思吗？ **「各有千秋」的意思就是，他今天被我操的很开心，明天搞不好就想被别人操的很开心，或者去操别人操的很开心。这我可万万忍受不了。**

其实昨天我和他吵架来着。因为他们办公室有个GAY一直在勾引他。是勾引，没错，明目张胆的那种勾引。那个GAY每天要去找他做一百次工作汇报，一百次！怎么会有正常人那么热爱工作的，请问？但他一直不以为意。他和我说，那家伙是新人，对傲罗工作可痴迷啦。我说，放屁，他明明就是对你痴迷，你应该告诉他你有我这个男朋友啦。结果他就和我说我太小心眼，还说我的控制欲强得让他发疯。又故意和我说，那个GAY长得很好看嘛，看他的鼻子和脚，应该 **老二也很大** 。他就是在故意惹我生气！我晚上来这里上班，他都没来送送我。那个蠢货。

我昨天来上班，十点的夜班，来了以后我坐在这儿，看完了一整版预言家日报的娱乐版。我告诉过你，那上面写着救世之星的绯闻恋情。本来我是不怎么生气的，因为他的绯闻恋情太多啦，谁都喜欢编排他。况且他前两天还和我说，他最喜欢我。

不好意思，我可以先傻笑一会儿吗？

好，我傻笑完了，现在我接着讲。我本来不打算为了报纸上的花边新闻生气的，但是后来我看到了一样东西，报纸上的那张照片里，那个女孩手里拿着一只小小的哈利·波特公仔。那只公仔是稀有款。如果那是波特送给她的，那波特一定费了很多时间才搞到了那个——我每天来扭一个这系列的扭蛋，到现在都没搜集到那款呢——这说明波特对这女孩余情未了；如果那公仔是那女孩自己搞到的，那女孩一定也费了很大劲儿，这说明那女孩对波特余情未了。不管是谁对谁余情未了，这问题都很严重。我当时不知道怎么想的，突然觉得非常难过。我坐在扭蛋店里，对面就是一台「哈利·波特系列」扭蛋机。于是我决定拿出我作为扭蛋店店员的小小权力：用扭蛋机钥匙打开那机器，然后在众多扭蛋中寻找到那只稀少款。没有什么特别的原因，我这么想了，所以就这么做了。

好吧，有原因的，我承认。我当时非常生气，夜班又很无聊，所以我想找到一只稀有款公仔对着他撸一发。对着自己男朋友形状的公仔撸一发解解压很过分吗，老板？我觉得这个不过分。总之，稀有款公仔的形状对我来说有特别的意义：那只围着公仔转来转去的纸鹤是我曾经叠给哈利·波特的。你知道吗？这公仔应该属于我，只应该属于我。我打开你的扭蛋机拿点属于我自己的东西不过分吧？

于是我就去找稀有款了。稀有款真的很难找。我把四只扭蛋机翻了个底儿朝天，但是始终没有看到稀有款的影子。就在这时有一件可怕的事发生了： **哈利·波特带着一个女孩走进了扭蛋店。** 他们说说笑笑地推开了门，没有看到蹲在扭蛋机后的我。

「这里有你的扭蛋喔！」那女孩矫揉做作地讲，「我们来扭一个吧！」

「本店打烊了！」我从扭蛋机后跳起来，大声喊。

哈利·波特那家伙竟然还不要脸地对我笑：「打烊后不可以扭一个扭蛋吗？先生？」

他知道我今天值夜班！他是故意带女孩来这儿的。

操。

我盯着他，看他和那女孩站在一起，非常般配，像一幅画。我猜哈利·波特可能已经不爱我了，真的。有可能他从一开始就没爱过我。这很有可能：你看看我吧，我家名声臭的很，我自己又是一个没什么特长的家伙，只能在扭蛋店打工！在上学的时候我还经常欺负哈利·波特。我能搞到他真是一个奇迹。

就在这儿，老板，昨天，就在这个柜台前面。我和那女孩和哈利·波特对峙着。突然之间，哈利·波特开口说了话：「那么你先走吧，秋，我们回头再来好不好？」那女孩答应了，她摇摇摆摆地走出了店门，而哈利·波特走到了我身边。我一下子就闻到了他身上的酒味儿：他和那女孩出去喝酒了。操，这让我更加生气了，我捏住他的脸，狠狠掐着他的腰，心里充满了嫉妒。嫉妒快让我变形啦！

**嫉妒心发作的时候，我的脑袋就会离开我的身体，漂浮到外太空去。** 昨晚的我就是那样的。我盯着哈利·波特粉红色的、散发着酒精气味的嘴唇，和他露出细长双腿的短裤，产生了一种患得患失的情绪。那家伙太容易从我生活中消失了，我必须得留住他。而留住他的方式很简单：我要和他做，操他，狠狠地把自己肏进他身体里。我需要看到被身体感官支配的哈利·波特，我需要看到他变成一只社会属性消失，动物属性上升的小淫狗。那样的他让我觉得容易掌握。他会求我操他，用他的阴茎磨蹭我的阴茎，摇摇摆摆，对我露出他的锁骨和乳头来诱惑我操他。当我把阳物放在他两腿之间磨蹭时他会很快被撩拨得射出来，精液溅在我肚皮上。这时候他会喑哑着嗓子叫我的名字，听从我的话，说出各种各样的污言秽语。

**「来操我嘛！」「把你的那玩意塞进来好不好？」** 他会这么和我说，眼睛被情欲烧的发红，鼻音浓重。他会把屁股抬起来，试探性地把我的那玩意往自己里面塞。有时候他能塞进去，有时候不能，不能塞进去的时候他就会握住我的手指去操他自己。那画面美极啦！我光看他那像条小母狗似的样儿就能高潮一次。他哼哼唧唧，大张双腿，用我的手指插进自己屁股里。他夹动着双腿，扭来扭去，好让我的手指快点按在他的前列腺上。他的老二可真好看，我和你说过，粉色的，有点弯。我很喜欢舔那个，他射过之后那儿会更好吃。那天我也是这么想的，我把手伸进他的运动衫，去摸他的乳头，狠狠地捏它们。我想报复他，想让他痛，想让他勃起后又得不到抚慰，难受得直哭，然后跳到我身上来。我是这么想的。

他的乳头很快立起来了，小石头一样，硬硬的一颗。很快他开始哼哼起来，把腿往我的腿中间伸，但我把他推开了。

「我很生气。」我对他说。「我不喜欢你和别的人一起喝酒。」

「又来了，你又来了。」他哀叹了一声，「你什么时候能改掉神经过敏的毛病？」

「我没有神经过敏。」我把手伸进了他的裤子里，那儿已经开始勃起了。我隔着内裤去揉弄他的老二，抚摸他的阴囊和柱身。哈利·波特大声地呻吟了起来，身体开始颤抖。

「不要再和那家伙讲话了，好吗？顺便，把那个GAY从你办公室调出去。」

我用手指捏了捏他的领口，他的呻吟立刻变了一种调子。他开始喘气，低声地发出「呜嗯」声。我知道这调子意味着什么，他很舒服，他的性欲被完全挑起来了。

但是他只哼哼了一秒钟，紧接着他握住了我的胳膊，把我的胳膊从他裤子里拿了出去。

「你不能总是用这个威胁我。」他艰难地说。

「用哪个？」我装傻。

「用这个！」他大吼起来，「每次遇到问题时，你只会像条发情的公狗一样把你的老二掏出来，到处插别人，用你的那玩意儿来威胁我，让我答应一些无理要求。你不能这样，这太差劲了——我和你在一起不是为了找个人和我做的！」

我不明白他在说什么，但我觉得他的意思应该是： **他不想和我做。**

这让我更生气了。我上前去拉住他，按住他的脑袋，开始吻他。他的嘴唇一直在闪躲，但是我抓到了他的腰，我用手掌抚摸他的腰身，他的敏感点，他立刻忘记了反抗。这一下我吻住了他。我开始把手往他屁股上放，用无杖魔法变出润滑剂塞进他尚干涩紧致的甬道里。但哈利·波特绷紧了身体，对我施了一个盔甲护身咒。

我被无形的甲胄推了出去，整个人摔倒了玩具架子上，所以玩具架子现在完全倒了。都怪哈利·波特。他大声地咒骂着，我的耳朵还因为撞击而嗡嗡作响。所以我只能零碎地听到一些「操你妈」「神经病」「受不了了」之类的词汇，这把我彻底惹毛了。于是我掏出了魔杖——老板，别看我现在这样，我在学校的时候成绩是很好的。我还和哈利·波特决斗过呢，二年级的时候。

我对他甩了一个石化咒，他躲开了，反手朝我施了个锁腿咒。我也躲开了——但我身后的扭蛋机就没那么幸运，它被咒语打中，裂开了缝，扭蛋哗啦啦掉了一地。之后我们从远距离互扔魔咒变成了近距离的肉搏：你知道，一旦没法使用恶咒，巫师之间的打斗就会变得很无聊，成为考量谁念护身咒比较快的弱智游戏。我们狠狠地、痛痛快快地用麻瓜的方式打了一架，我的鼻子肿了，他的眼镜碎了一片儿。

这就是全部了，老板。 **我知道你给我的咖啡里加了吐真剂。** 那款稀少款我至始至终都没有见到它的影子，更别提偷走它了。我有我的男朋友，我还会要一个和他长得一摸一样的公仔吗？拜托，我又不是傻逼。

我和哈利·波特打完架之后，就顺便做了，虽然他还在生我的气，但他觉得我肿掉的鼻子够他稍微开心一下。所以我们就在这儿做了，做了三次。那时候已经凌晨三点了，他光着屁股，打着哈欠，开始在地上旋转，老二垂在腿中间摇摇晃晃。他幻影移形走啦，可能是回家了，也可能是去傲罗办公室了，还有可能是去北极找北极熊去了。而我因为太困睡着了。接下来店里有没有人进来我全都不知道—— **等我再张开眼时，就看到你坐在这儿，和我说你要辞退我，还说稀少款扭蛋消失不见了。**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part3 「他说：没什么意思，开玩笑的。」**

        老板，你看起来好像也有点困了。是我讲了太多话让你昏昏欲睡吗？不是吗？那我知道了，一定是因为你喝的咖啡也有问题。老板，你有没有觉得你今天的黑咖啡特别苦？喔，你感冒了，喝不出味道，真惨。要是你能喝到味道就好了—— **刚刚，我在你的咖啡杯里放了点记忆修正剂。** 别跳起来！冷静点，不会有副作用的。这玩意我经常给我男朋友吃。嗯，是啊，我经常给他吃。记忆一旦被装饰过，人就会变得很平和。你不觉得吗？老板？

        对了，老板。其实哈利·波特不是我男朋友。哈利·波特是我。你怎么又瞪大眼睛啦？这很奇怪吗？你应该知道世界上有种东西是复方汤剂。你应该对它很熟悉才对。就像我，我对吐真剂的味儿就很熟悉。不知道有多少记者想偷偷把那东西加在我的午饭三明治里了，我要是每次上当的话，我现在搞不好都进阿兹卡班了——我做过蛮多不太好的事儿的。

        老板，你的手段一点都不高明，就算我不是哈利·波特，你那蹩脚的加料方式也会被明眼人发现的。

        怎么，你这么快就撑不住了吗？你的眼皮都开始打架了，要不要我拿件衣服给你穿上？其实，德拉科·马尔福总体而言算个好人，除了他的控制欲确实很变态以外。他的|忄生|欲也挺变态的，顺便说一句，不过我喜欢这个。我是说|忄生|欲。我也的确很喜欢他，真的，但我喜欢他的程度还没有到心甘情愿被他控制的地步。

        当我还年轻的时候，他曾经一度成功地控制过我。那时候我用他的魔杖做事，他通过那个来控制我。所以，救世之星算他一半，因为我是用他的魔杖完成那件事儿的。想不到吧？ **这世界上一般不是好人打倒坏人。而是更坏的人打倒坏人。**

        我要开始喝点酒了，庆祝一下。真遗憾啊，老板，你看起来已经拿不动酒杯了。那就算了，听我接着讲。我受够德拉科·马尔福了，我要离开他了，我用记忆修正剂把他的脑子折腾了个够，让他相信他是一个 **痴情爱着我的、喜欢乱吃飞醋所以把我气走的傻瓜** 。真是费了不少事儿。其实，我来这里只是想来找那个稀少款扭蛋。不过我没找到——是有哪个幸运小孩已经扭到它了吗？算了，那样的话，也无所谓。我本来想拿它做个纪念的。你知道，那扭蛋上的纸鹤是因为德拉科·马尔福十三岁时曾经送给我一只。韦斯莱家的东西做的很精致。那时候我可真是喜欢他，不过现在不是啦，我现在没那么喜欢他了。

        我感觉我脑袋很昏，可能是这个酒酒精含量太高了。老板，我要走啦。狗屁的傲罗办公室主任我早就不想当了。天天出现场，天天看尸体和血，天天跟着一群他妈的官僚走狗混。无聊透了。回到家，德拉科·马尔福对我的控制要让我想尖叫。如果你之后能见到他，就和他说： **「哈利·波特和你说：大傻咔，呸！」** 好吗？你记得住吗？记不住也没关系，我会给他写信说这个的。

        哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。老板，其实我开玩笑的啦。你别在意。

        但是你要记得，抢走稀有款彩蛋的人是哈利·波特喔。

        啊，好没意思。活着好无聊啊。

        这一句也开玩笑的啦。

        再见。  

        这一句也是开玩笑的。

 

**P.S.**

> **预言家日报头条报道 |「夜袭扭蛋店事件」**
> 
> 昨天夜里，对角巷中一家扭蛋店遭遇了抢劫事件。抢劫者闯入了由潘西·帕金森女士经营的「扭扭扭蛋店」，抢劫了四台扭蛋机，将现场搞得一塌糊涂。据潘西女士透露，店里唯一丢掉的东西是一只  「哈利·波特系列」扭蛋机中的稀少款扭蛋。要知道，  由于笑话商店决定以后不再推出  「哈利·波特系列」扭蛋机，加上该稀少款精美的做工和极低的掉落率，所以这枚扭蛋公仔极具收藏价值，已经在二手交易市场上被竞拍出了两千加隆的高价。 **  
> **
> 
>         这场「夜袭扭蛋店」事件被指控为与扭蛋主人公：哈利·波特有着密切联系。据知情人透露，哈利·波特很有可能是这场抢劫案的幕后主使人。究竟为什么救世之星、傲罗新秀哈利·波特要策划这样一起抢劫案，舆论纷纷给出了猜测。
> 
>         今天上午，潘西·帕金森女士店内一名临时员工辞职消失。而潘西女士收到了一笔两千加隆的汇款，落款名为「哈利·波特」，而随汇款附有的纸条上写了这样一句话：
> 
>     **「开玩笑的。」**
> 
>         这句话究竟是什么意思？这笔汇款又究竟是不是真正的哈利·波特寄出的？那位突然辞职的员工去了哪里？哈利·波特为何至今未在魔法部露面？这些问题的答案都将在预言家日报的记者丽塔·斯基特的特别跟踪报道中给出答案。
> 
>         如想看到丽塔的独家爆料，欢迎以 **每月五个加隆** 的价格订阅《预言家日报》， **享受每日最新巫师界资讯，做最有格调的巫师** 。
> 
>         汇款地址如下：
> 
>         伦敦东区XXX大道地下1.5楼十三又四分之一房间 XXX先生收


End file.
